Truth
by blink-4-life
Summary: Blaise has always had a thing for Pansy, will the Truth come out when Draco has a party?
1. Chapter 1

It was just before Malfoy's party at the Manor, and Blaise Zabini was restless.

"Blaise, dear are you ready for Draco's party?" asked his mother, giving him a glass of wine.

"Yes mother, and no thank you, I think I'll save myself for tonight, are you and Grantor going out again?" asked Blaise with a disgusted look.

Grantor was Mrs. Zabini's newest fiancé and Blaise couldn't loath the man anymore.

"Son, when will you expect that I'm in love? Were to be married and that's the end of it. Now it's almost 8:00 you might want to leave?"She said while giving him a stern look. "I'll not have you make our family look bad by arriving late to an even."

Blaise sighed in defeat; if his mother was happy then he would endure this newest addiction to the family…for now.

Blaise got up from the couch and took one final look at his appearance, he decided it was well enough and he apparated to the Malfoy manor.

…

"Greetings master Zabini, Flikholly will take you coat, thank you sir, Master Draco is in the den with the other guests," said one of Malfoy's house elf's.

"Right." Said Blaise giving Flikholly his over coat.

'I hope I don't have to see her flinging herself all over HIM again…' Thought Blaise thinking of her.

…

As Blaise entered the den he found that he was surrounded by Slytherins of his 6th year class, and both a year younger and a year above. He looks around the room to find it decorated for the end of summer celebration. Green and Silver lined the walls with snakes. Blaise spots Draco, surrounded by a group of giggling girls, "figures," muttered Blaise and walked over to greet his best friend.

"ZABINI! You're on time; I suppose I have your mother to thank for that! Come have a drink!" said Draco giving his famous smirk and handed Blaise a cup of Fire Whiskey.

"Thanks, yeah I arrived thanks to mother, I see your already busy?" says Blaise with a laugh, and added as an afterthought, "What about you and Pansy?"

"Pansy and me? Honestly I don't understand why some people assume were together, were not, I'm a fee man Zabini, no one girl for the amazing Draco Malfoy, need to keep my options open, know what I mean? Not my fault she's obsessed with me, but then again I can't really blame her can I" Laughed Draco.

"Right, well just checking, she here?"asked Blaise trying to sound casual.

"I believe so, I think out on the balcony, I'll chat with you in a bit, must get back to the crowd, you know mingle." Draco winked at Blaise and walked away.

…

Blaise made his way through the crowd to the balcony and steps outside to find her leaning on the railing.

Blaise cleared his through to get her attention.

Pansy turned around, and gave Blaise a wide smile. "Blaise! I didn't know if you would show up! It's good to see you; I haven't seen you in what? A month, it's been too long." She said while running up to him and giving him a hug.

Blaise hugged her back and smiled widely, "Hey Pans, it's good to see you to, what are you doing out here? I'd expect you to be at Draco's hip." Blaise said with a smirk.

Pansy stepped back looking annoyed. "Doesn't everyone…"

"I was only joking, I'm sorry, don't get hard on me now, I've missed you."

"Oh, no it's alright, I'm just aggravated that people think I have this obsession with him, I haven't! I'm one of his best friends, I mean sure I DID, key word there, DID have a crush on him, but honestly, that was a year ago." Pansy stated in frustration.

Blaise looked at her and smiled to himself.

'Maybe she isn't a lost cause after all'

"What?" Pansy asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, nothing, I still say he was a right Git to not take you when he had the chance, I mean you're truly beautiful." Blaise, realizing what he had just said, tried to recover. "I… err…I mean um…shall we go inside?"

Pansy looked at him with wide eyes, then said "Yeah…sure whatever Blaise."

…

For the next hour there was drinking, laughing and dancing, but Blaise couldn't keep his mind off her, she was all he could think about. It didn't matter, he didn't have a chance.

"Alright, now that the party had died down a bit I believe we need to get some more Fire Whiskey in us, don't you agree!? I purpose we play truth or dare…everyone know who to play? If you don't then your incredibly stupid, don't worry ill set the spells so you can lie." Spat Draco at his guests.

"Who's first then Drake?" asked Milistrent batting her eyelids' up at Draco.

The rest of the girls looked at her with hatred.

"I'll start considering I am the generous host. Hmm let's see here, Goyle, are you gay?" Draco laughed as he asked a bewildered Goyle.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll start considering I am the generous host. Hmm let's see here, Goyle, are you gay?" Draco laughed as he asked a bewildered Goyle.

"No I am not!" Goyle shot at him.

The wand that was sitting in the center of the large circle didn't light up, meaning that Goyle was indeed telling the truth.

"Well that settles my bet, everyone pay up!" said Marcus Flint, who was still trying to pass his seventh year. That got lots of laughs from the room, expect Blaise who gave Goyle an 'I'm sorry' look.

"My turn! Draco, have you ever been with a man?!" Goyle yelled across the circle with hatred towards his ex best friend.

Draco hesitated, and then said with a Farley smug look on his face, "Yes I have, everyone wants a piece of this, and I'm willing to share, for a price." Draco finished while rubbing his hands through his hair.

Blaise tried not to laugh and looked around at Pansy trying to hide his smile.

Draco being the cunning Slytherin he was, noticed and decided to help his mate out, after all he had a soft spot for his mates, well some of them.

"Pansy dear, I believe I'll direct my next question towards you." Draco said and smirked at Blaise.

'Shit what's Draco doing' Thought Blaise.

Pansy raised her eyebrows at the look Draco gave Blaise and said, "Alright lets have it then."

"Do you happen to fancy a certain Sly Guy, with brown hair, sitting right in this very room? Who has a rather sexy mother I might add." Draco said slyly, looking to Blaise to get a rise out of him.

Blaise looked livid at Draco and was about to say something when Pansy said. "Well I'm going to assume that I know who you're thinking of, and yes I really do." While looking back at Blaise, Pansy shot his a quick wink.

'What was that about, It can't be me…can it?' Thought Blaise in confusion.

There were gasps all around the room as everyone heard the news, Pansy was supposed to like Draco, wasn't she? Did Draco mean Blaise, his best friend, and his supposed girl? And Draco didn't seem to care?

"My turn, oh let's see…Draco, my dear, dear Draco, is it true that your secretly in love with a blood traitor?" said Pansy as she gave Draco a taste of revenge, and an oh so Dracoish smirk.

Everyone was silent, except Blaise, who besides Pans knew of Dracos secret and was laughing so hard he couldn't contain himself.

"D-D-Draco, W-W-Was out Wh-whitted!?" Blaise was laughing on the floor, while everyone else looked at Draco, Blaise and Pansy nervously.

"I don't…" was all Draco could mutter to say, and then the wand turned an odd shade of dark blue and conjured up a bottle of fire whiskey.

There were snickers all over the room, whispers of how the Prince of Slytherin was in love with a blood traitor; the only question left was…who?

"Drink up Draco." Snickered, Marcus Flint.

"Tell me it isn't true Draky" said Millicent with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh piss off…all of you."Draco sneered while drinking the bottle. "This means war" whispered Draco.

"Blaise Zabini, is it true you have been in love with Pansy Parkinson since the Yule Ball!" Draco wasted no time at outing Blaise for his humiliation, even though it wasn't his fault at all.

The room went silent.  
Pansy looked at Blaise with a hard look in her eyes.

Blaise glared at Draco then looked at Pansy, and said "YES." Through Gritted teeth. Blaise got up and walked out of the room, and onto the balcony.

"That was totally uncalled for Draco!" Pansy got up and slapped Draco on the head and followed Blaise out of the room.

"Well this party has certainly been interesting, there will be plenty of gossip to go round at school," snickered a 5th year Slytherin. A group of girls started to giggle.

"Well they do make a good couple; I mean Blaise is so handsome! And Pansy is so pretty!" said another 5th year.

"Oh shut up will you! Shot Draco. 'I'm in for it after this party, Blaise is going to kill me…Merlin why do I have to ruin the only real friendships I have'

…

Meanwhile out on the balcony Pansy corners Blaise.

"Blaise why didn't you tell me?" Said Pansy looking at Blaise, deep into his soft brown eyes.

"I-I couldn't. You were always hung up on HIM, how could I? Besides you were my best friend, I didn't want to lose you, looks like that's blowing up in my face anyway." He said sadly, shying away from Pansy.

"I can understand when we were younger and I was, but honestly Blaise when is the last time I was "Hung up" on Draco? And how would you lose me? We're best friends you can tell me anything," said Pansy grabbing Blaise by the arm shoving him to face her.

"I know, I was just jealous then alright? And I couldn't tell you, if I lost you…I…I dunno what I would do. You're one of the only people I can talk to, hell you're the only one I really do trust." Said Blaise, speaking only of the truth he had been hiding for a very long time.

"Blaise, you an amazing, sweet, talented guy…Yes sweet, your one of the only Sly Guys that have a soul around here. Any girl would be lucky to have you, what makes you think I would want you?" asked Pansy grabbing his chin making him look her in the eyes.

Blaise stared at her, unsure what she meant by that, did she like him? Did she want him? Could it be true?

"What, umm…what exactly do you mean by that? Whispered Blaise so quietly that Pansy could barely hear him.

"What do you think it means you prat?" Pansy Whispered back.

Just as Blaise was about to bring their lips closer together they were interrupted by Draco rushing onto the balcony.

'Dam it Draco!'Thought Blaise

"Oh hey there, thought you two would have been shagging by now, I just wanted to say sorry. But I think I'll have to apologize again after this, Blaise looks as though he'll kill me," Draco said in one quick breath.

Blaise was giving Draco an evil stare that Voldemort would have been scared of.

"Right ill just be leaving then," said Draco as he ran off the Balcony.

"Stupid wanker." Mumbled Blaise.

"Blaise!" Pansy said as she slapped his chest playfully. "That's such vile language!"

"Right, sorry Pans." Said Blaise trying to laugh.

"Pansy, do you want to take a walk along the garden path? Its more private to interruptions, and I would really like to talk to you about something," Blaise said while blushing.

Pansy laughed a little at the sight of the Blaise Zabini blushing over her.

"Of course Blaise." Pansy said as she grabbed his hand and they started to walk towards the gardens.

"So, how has…erm…holiday been for you?" asked Blaise trying to make small talk.

"Oh alright I suppose, better now."

Blaise caught her winking at him and tripped on a stone as they entered the path, Pansy burst out laughing causing Blaise to feel even more embarrassed.


End file.
